A Square AffairDeja Vu
by izzieandalex
Summary: This is Lexzie, maddison, fan fic, you will love it I promise, it is how I want this whole thing to turn out plz comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Deja Vu**

Voice Over

Meredith: They say that there are time in which we are blind

George: Times in which we cannot see ,what is right in front of us

Chief: When our heart, literally makes us numb to our surroundings

Burke: When we just overlook what we don't like

Alex: When we are afraid to admit what we see

Mark: Sometimes we choose not to see

Izzie: Because we are too afraid to

This scene takes place after the winter finale

Izzie is sitting on the bench in the locker.

Alex walks in with two cups of coffee

Izzie has her eyes closed

Alex stares at her for a min, before he says hi, but Izzie even with her eyes closed says

Izzie: Hi Alex, why must you stare at me, while I sleep.

Alex: I wasn't staring , here is a coffee.

Izzie smiles shockingly: For me , Alex, is this the Alex Karev I know.

Alex: Yes, my dear, it is, actually Mark always has me get him coffee, but I decided not to give into his shit anymore, so yeah here you go.

Izzie takes the coffee, and blows on it to cool it down

Izzie: So, Dr.Karev decided to grow some manhood.

Alex: Actually Izzie I always had manhood, and you of all people should know that (Alex smirks:

Izzie sarcastically smiles , and then Alex and Izzie bursts into random laughter.

Izzie: So, Alex how have you been lately?

Alex: You know me just doing what I do best, being evil spawn and not to mention I am getting incredibly more good looking each day.

Izzie: Oh Alex, that is a given, but I feel you are far from being an evil spawn, come on, dude you have changed so much, I mean you are transforming . So, really , how are you?

Izzie sits up and directly looks at Alex

Alex gets up and stares at Izzie

Alex: I am good, for once I am great, I feel good, you know, I mean I always felt good, but the whole not being an ass thing, really makes you feel good, I guess I am happy, at least I should be.

Izzie: See, I knew you were doing great, but why aren't you completely happy?

Alex: Well, I may have all I want in life, but one thing is missing.

Izzie: And what may that be, hmm let me think, a Greek statue of the ever so good looking Alex Karev? Hmm is that it , I know it is.

Izzie smiles

Alex smiles back

Alex: You, I don't have you

Izzie sits in silence looking directly at Alex

Alex grabs her hands: Izzie I am sorry I shouldn't have said that, I really am sorry , I'll just go, see you later.

He lets go of her hands and leaves the locker room.

Izzie stares back at him. Izzie realizes that Alex does love her, and she feels possibly that she loves him, she must, I mean when he held her hand it felt right, but why , why does she feel afraid to tell him.

Later on , after work Addison is walking to her car, and Alex follows her.

Meanwhile Izzie is walking around everywhere to talk find Alex, and talk to him, she bumps into Mark.

Mark: Hey blondie, so you bump into me to get alittle feel on my body, you know there is always my place where we can go.(he gives his oh so steamy smile)

Izzie: Dream on mchorny, I am so not a sucker for guys like you.

Mark: Is that so?

Izzie: Yes!

Mark: Then why is it , that you dated Alex

Izzie thinks and realizes Alex is a lot like Mark.

Izzie: Yes, he has a lot in common with you, but the one thing he has is he different from you, he has a heart!

Izzie and Mark walk outside and notice Addison and Alex talking

Mark: Oh really? Is that why he is hitting on my girlfriend.

Izzie's face turns pale, yet relieved at once: Oh, well maybe they are just talking.

Mark: Yeah, they better be or else that karev's ass is mine!

Marks walks off

Izzie just stares at them.

Meanwhile Addison and Alex are talking

Addison: So, where are you off to , tonight?

Alex: I don't know just going home, I guess.

Addison: Hmm, that sounds exciting, I actually plan on going to the bar, get drunk, and sleeping with the first guy to hits on me, oh shit that is Meredith's job.

Alex laughs and then stops him Meredith is his friend

Addison: I am totally joking , Karev, but yeah I am going to the bar, do you want to come?

Alex stares at Addison in yet another disbelief moment

Alex: Umm , I guess, yeah.

Addison: Oh goody, I got me a bar buddy, oh it looks like we have an audience.

Alex turns around and sees Izzie.

Alex starts to walk away: I don't know, I will see you tomorrow, thanks though.

Addison: Ok, that is just ok, bye.

Alex runs towards Izzie.

Izzie starts to walk away.

Alex: Hey Izzie, where are you going?

Izzie: home, you?

Alex: Home I guess, I was wondering if you would like to come to my place for dinner, don't worry it is not a date at all!

Izzie: That is ok, I have a lot of cleaning to do, so you and Addison, talk much?

Alex is confused: Oh she was just asking me if I wanted to go to the bar with her tonight.

Izzie: Oh

Alex: Izzie if you are jealous , then you must feel something for me, tell me Izzie, please.

Izzie: Alex , I feel nothing for you, I got to go bye.

Izzie runs off.

Alex looks at her run away and walks away madly.


	2. Part 2 very long

Part 2 of déjà vu

Voice Over Addison: People say things happen for a reason Derek: That everything is already planned out Meredith: Then there are those who choose their fate Alex: Or their fate chooses them

Scene switches to a bar where Addison is by herself drinking a glass of red wine.

Joe: So , Addison, why is a hot woman like you , all by yourself here ?

Addison: Well, Joe, lets see, my ex husband likes interns and the man I cheated on him with, just doesn't follow through, so yeah I guess you can say , the only thing I miss from having a relationship is sex. Sex is good, and I plan on having sex, with the first man who approaches me. ( Addison smiled at Joe)

Joe: Well, Addison , you know I am gay.

Addison: Yeah, I know I just felt like being kinky (Addison and Joe laugh)

Alex walks in and approaches Addison

Alex: Hey Satan, why are you drinking wine, why don't you drink anything stronger?

Addison: Oh well, I like my wine it is nice, like your physique. (Addison laughs and eats a cherry slowly)

Alex looks at her confused again

Joe: She is sexually frustrated.

Alex: Oh really (Alex smirked)

Addison: yes, yes I want sex, and checking you out, is orgasmic.

Alex: Well, you ain't bad looking yourself tonight.

Addison: Hell yes, I am in the mood to find someone tonight, yes indeed, tonight is the night, that Addison is going to have some hot, meaningless sex, like Meredith, oh wait did I say that, dammit, I need to stop with the Meredith whore jokes, oh what the hell, who cares, she isn't here.

Alex: We will see about that. Here have a shot of tequila, with me.

Addison: Okay Mister.

Addison and Alex sit there talking for hours and Alex is getting ready to leave.

Addison drops her purse, and Alex picks it up, as he gets up he stops when he see Addison staring at him, and then they start staring at each other.

Addison then kisses him, and Alex just sits there

Addison: Come to my hotel room tonight, Alex, no strings attach, please just do me a favor.

Alex: Okay ( Alex thinks of Izzie, but then takes another shot, and agrees, he thinks why not, Addison is hot, and why not sleep with her)

Addison and Alex then take off to her hotel room, and have hot sex of course, you use your imagination lol. I would write out a whole lot of stuff, but I am a lexzie fan and addex sex doesn't work for me, but it will happen.

The morning comes

Alex wakes up, and Addison is not sleeping next to him, he gets up and puts on his pants and starts buttoning his shirt.

Addison walks into the living room of the suite and see Addison on the patio in a Japanese muumuu . Her red , gorgeous hair shines in the sun.

Alex stares at her for a minute in awe of her beauty

Alex: Good morning

Addison is started by Alex but smiles: Good morning

Alex: So, what time do you have to go into today?

Addison: in two hours, you?

Alex: Yeah.

Alex: So, about last night…(Addison interrupts)

Addison: It was nice, and that is all ,there is nothing to make of it, ok?

Alex: Well, I wasn't going to end anything, but I did enjoy having sex with you, and I plan on doing it again.  
Addison smiles: Hmm , really?

Alex goes up to her and picks her up and they go back to her bed and have sex.

Meanwhile at the hospital Izzie is assigned to Mark.

Mark: So how did you sleep last night?

Izzie: Why do you care?

Mark: I don't know, what did you wear?

Izzie stops and brings Mark into the storage closet and pushed him

Izzie: I am sick of you talking to me like that, like you can just ask me personal questions, and you are basically sexually harassing me, so stop or I will kick your ass.

Mark: oh I would love for you to kick my ass.

Izzie frowns

Mark smiles and puts his hands on her shoulders

Mark: Okay, I am sorry, I won't treat you like a piece of meat anymore, even though you are a fine piece of..

Izzie interrupted him : Sloane!!!

Mark: Okay ,okay , lets go back to our case shall we.

Later it is lunch time and Addison and Alex are back, and everyone is sitting outside eating. And Alex and Addison are sitting together, and Burke and Cristina sit together, and Meredith and Derek are sitting together, and George is sitting with Callie and Izzie.

Mark stares angrily at Addison and Alex eating lunch together, he is getting jealous, that Alex is sitting next to Addison.

Mark goes up to Izzie.

Mark: Izzie

Izzie: What?

Mark: I need to talk to you.

George and Callie stare at each other.

George: Get the hell out of here , Sloane!

Mark: Why what you going to do ?

George gets up and Izzie gets between them.

Izzie: Ok , Sloane you can tell me what you want over there, ok?

Mark settles down: Sure

Izzie: So shoot.

Mark: Why is Karev all over my girlfriend?

Izzie: Your girlfriend?, when were you and Addison back together again?

Mark: Well we aren't but I don't like how he is with her, don't you like Karev?

Izzie: No, who the hell told you that?

Mark: Even an idiot can see you have a thing for Karev.

Izzie: We had a thing.

Mark: Yeah.

Izzie: And it has been over a long time, it is too complicated.

Mark: Yeah , Addison and I had a thing Izzie: Why did it not last?

Mark: I messed up.

Izzie: Don't we all.

Izzie looks down at the ground.

Lunch ends and Mark and Izzie walk through the hallway

Mark: Izzie, is it true that blondes are good in bed?

Izzie: What the hell

Mark: I don't know , you should know right? Are you good? The truth is I never did a natural blonde.

Izzie again pushes him into the rest area room.

Mark: Woah, Izzie come on.

Izzie: Mark, you cannot treat me this way , ok I try to be your friend, and here you are asking me if I am good in bed, the answer is hell yes I am, and will you ever have the chance to see if that is true? hell no, so can you shut the hell up about anything that has to do with my body. Fuck, you are more worse than the way Alex was ….

Then Izzie notices Alex and Addison in the top bunk of the bed. Alex stares at her in a moment of shock…

Mark: Izzie what is it?

Mark then sees Alex and Addison

Mark: Well, who would have thought.

Izzie runs off

Alex: Izzie, Izzie , wait

Alex jumps out the bed and pulls up his scrubs and puts his shirt on and shoes and runs after Izzie.

Mark and Addison are left in the storage closet.

Mark: So , your husband divorces you for an intern, and now you are doing one, sweet revenge.

Addison smirks: No, I like Alex. He is nice, and not an ass like you. (Addison smiles)

Mark: Well, I was a better ass right?

Addison rolls her eyes and start to get dressed.

Mark: Addison, I miss you, lets just start over.

Addison: What? Do you think it is even possible to rebuild a relationship that should have never happened. Sorry Mark, I need to try something new, Alex and I are not dating, we are just having casual sex, something you tend to have a lot. Even when we were together.

Mark: Addison, you don't understand.

Addison walks out.

Scene switches to Alex stopping Izzie

Alex; Izzie stop, what you saw, there is nothing to it.

Izzie: Oh , casual sex?

Alex: Well , yes

Izzie: Okay, I do not care, Alex you can sleep with who ever you want.

Alex: Izzie, why can't you just admit you still have feelings for me?

Izzie: I don't Alex, I never had feelings for you, I mean the feelings I had for you are not there , they have been gone for awhile, I just don't want you to rush into a random relationship with your attending, I mean that story has already been used so much , by Meredith and Cristina, Alex you know better , that is all. Ok.

Izzie walks away and Alex just stares at her as she walks away.

The next day, Mark paged Izzie to meet him in the stairway.

Izzie: You paged me?

Mark: Yeah, I have an idea, you like Alex right?

Izzie: Um , yes(the word yes finally embraced her lips, and it felt like coming up for air after swimming for a long time)

Mark: Well, I feel the only way we can get them to break up, is to make them jealous.

Izzie: Huh?

Mark: Yeah, you and I can pretend like we are having sex, or dating , whatever. Don't you like how I think.

Izzie thought for awhile

Izzie: I have to say that is a great idea. (Izzie smiled)

Mark smiled

Mark: Well, we are going to have to have kiss, you know?

Izzie frowned

Izzie: fine, whatever.

Mark: Well, lets do it in front of them, at lunch today.

Izzie: Okay.

Mark: Ok

This scene is outside and everyone is having lunch.

Cristina, Meredith and Izzie are sitting at a table together.

Izzie: Mark and I are going to kiss today.

Cristina: What?

Meredith: Izzie?

Izzie: It is a long story.

Mark comes up to her. Izzie gets up.

Mark then kisses Izzie, the exact way Alex first kissed her.

Everyone outside looks at them, even Alex and Addison, Addison stares and rolls her eyes, and Alex fills with anger.

Their kiss lasted for three minutes, before Alex got up and interrupted them.

Izzie: Alex?

Alex: Just go away Izzie, I want to talk to Mark.

Izzie walked away madly.

Alex: What the hell, leave Izzie the fuck alone.

Mark: Why?

Alex: Because I say so!

Mark: Do you care about her?

Alex: You don't need to know anything about us ok?

Mark: Then why are you sleeping with my girlfriend?

Derek and Preston laugh.

Alex punches Mark.

Addison rolls her eyes and goes to Mark

Addison: Alex, I got it from here.

Alex madly walks off.

Addison leads mark to the rest area room.

Addison puts a bag of green peas on his eye

Mark: Ow, that hurts.

Addison: Well, you are lucky that the cafeteria let us borrow this bag of peas to slow down the swelling.

Mark: Well of course they did, the cashier lady loves my face. (Mark smiled his oh so sexy smile lol )

Addison: You are doing her too?

Mark: No did her, be more past tense, when talking about my sexual endeavors.

Addison: Sexual endeavors?

Mark: Yep.

Addison: Why do you have to be an ass?

Mark: I am a nice ass, aren't I?

Addison: Mark, she drops the frozen bags of peas right into his lap.

Mark: whoa, whoa, Addison stay.

Mark throws the ice down, and grabs Addison's arm and she sits next to him on the bed.

Mark: I want to talk to you about us.

Addison: There is no us, not anymore. There never was.

Mark: What? Why would you say that?

Addison: You cheated on me, when we were together.

Mark: Wait, yes I did once, but you don't understand.

Addison: How, can I not understand. You cheated on me that is quite obvious.

Mark: Addison, you were pregnant with Derek's baby, I was there for you , I was for four months, I went with you to check ups, we were looking for a nice loft big enough for three people. Addison, I wanted the baby just as much as you did, when you lost it, you shut me out, I tried to be there for you, but you shut me out.

Addison starts crying

Mark moves her hair from her eyes, and rubs her tears off her face.

Mark: It made me mad, because it was like you were more upset that you lost the last thing that connected you to Derek.

Addison: Mark, yes, it was the only thing I had left of Derek's and my relationship, it was just so overwhelming, it was also my baby, Mark. My baby, the first time I conceive, Derek leaves me, because I cheated on him with you. Derek and I had tried for years to have children, it either wasn't the right time and we were too busy or it just never happened. When I lost my baby, I lost everything, I should have known then that coming back to Derek wouldn't change anything. I should have known

Addison starts crying and Mark hugs her.

Addison: And you, you made me fall in love with you, and you cheated on me.

Mark: I was upset, I did it, because I was mad, it was stupid of me. Addison you are the one thing in my life that has ever made sense. You make me feel alive. I always loved you, even when I first met you, when Derek introduced me to his hot , red-head girlfriend, I fell in love with you, Addison, I still love you. And I know you love me, because if you didn't , you would have never risked your relationship with Derek for me and I wouldn't have risked my relationship with Derek for you.

Mark and Addison kiss. And they just sit there , like they did many years before, when they first met, but this time sitting there in a situation where they can finally be together, and not mess it up.

The next day comes

Addison and Mark wake up after just laying in the bed, not even sleeping together, well maybe they did, but it was different this time, not just physical, actually it was never physical, it was something no one would ever understand, not Derek, or them, what they had transcends anything they can ever say. Addison and Mark always loved each other, even though they never kissed until 7 years after they known each other.

Addison: So.

Mark: What?

Mark brings Addison closer to him.

Addison: Why did you kiss Izzie yesterday?

Mark laughs

Addison hits him in a playful way

Mark: Well, we wanted to make Alex and you jealous.

Addison: really?

Mark: yeah, did it work?

Addison: Not on me at least, you know I never get jealous of you, I always know those girls want nothing more from you than sex (Addison smiles)

Mark: Well, Izzie is not just any woman.

Addison : hmmm

Mark: She reminds me of you, she reminds me of you a lot. Especially when I first met you.

Addison: yeah, Alex reminds me of you, except he is a bit softer, and more nice.

Addison smiles and Mark frowns, and Addison gets up

Addison: Oh don't , let me kiss that frown off of you

Addison kisses Mark.

Mark: I feel like they are us , like the way we were , I feel we need to teach them a lesson, so they don't end up like us, screwing up their chances to be together, and just denying it.

Addison: Yeah, well I have a plan.

Mark: I like plans.

Scene switches to the hospital hours later, Izzie gets a page from Mark and Alex gets a page from Addison to go to the rest area room.

Izzie walks in and sees Alex, and starts to walk out.

Alex: Wait Iz.

Izzie: What , did you page me to come here?

Alex: No, Addison did.

Izzie: Mark paged me.

Izzie sits down next to him

Alex: They set this up.

Izzie: I guess so.

Addison and Mark enter the room.

Alex and Izzie just look at them.

Addison: So , we called you here for a reason.

Mark: Not to have a foursome, but that could be worked out in the future.

Addison glares at Mark

Mark: What you know it would be hot.

Addison: What we really called you here for is to teach you an important lesson.

Mark: yeah, a lesson we wished we were taught a long time ago.

Addison: What we are trying to say is, you guys are in love with each other, and why we know that is , because you remind us of well us. Mark and I. You guys behave just the way we did , acting like you don't feel anything for each other. But you guys do, and we just want you to talk , and just sort it out, because if you don't you will end up like Mark and I, waiting more than 8 yrs, and not just admitting your true feelings. So yeah , we are going .

Mark: yeah, and Alex, you treat Izzie good, okay.

Addison: And same goes for you Izzie

Mark smiled, and Addison smiled too, and they left.

Izzie and Alex just sat there.

Izzie: Well, it looks like there is definitely some people here with more problems then Meredith.

Alex and Izzie laugh.

Alex: Izzie, what they said was right, we need to admit our feelings.

Izzie: But I don't have any romantic feelings for you.

Alex walks out madly and Izzie just sits there and cries.

Scene switches to Addison and Mark walking outside the hospital , Alex runs up to them.

Alex: Mark

Mark: yes Dr.Karev?

Alex: I was wondering if the program for plastic surgery in New York is still open?

Mark: Well, yeah, but tomorrow is the deadline, you would have to take a plan out of here tonight, wait why you leave Seattle Grace?

Alex: Thank you, please send the recommendations, and tell the chief, I am going to check this out, and fly back here if he wants to talk to me. Good night

Addison: Wait Alex…

Alex runs off to his car.

Addison softly punches Mark

Addison: Why the hell did you do that?

Mark: Sorry

Izzie walks out and is in tears, Addison kisses Mark on the cheek and whispers in her ear, that she will meet up with him later, he nods, and leaves

Addison: Dr.Stevens?

Izzie: Hi Addison.

Addison: Do you want to talk, lets go get some coffee?

Izzie: okay

This scene Addison and Izzie are at a coffee shop.

Addison: So , what happened?

Izzie: I don't know, I just can't I can't be with him

Addison: Are you afraid of getting hurt?

Izzie: yes, but I know Alex won't hurt me anymore, but I am still afraid.

Addison: I know how you feel, but Izzie you have to tell him, you have to recognize those feelings, because if you don't you will spend years living a lie, and then it will just come back to bite you in the ass.

Izzie: I know

Addison starts to talk in a shaky voice, and she is crying

Addison: Derek , he was the perfect man, he was the ideal husband, I loved him, yes but I didn't love him like I loved Mark. When I first met Mark, something just happened, I felt a connection, but see Mark and I loved Derek, we loved him so much, and did no want to hurt him, so we never had an affair, but then years past, and we finally cracked, actually we finally just started to open our hearts, but when Derek caught us , it was the worst day of our lives. And I never told you this, but I was pregnant with Derek's baby,

Addison chokes up, and can barely speak, Izzie hugs her.

Addison: And well , Derek left to here, and Mark he stayed with me, and took care of me, and this wasn't his baby, but he loved Derek and I, and he stayed here, willing to raise Derek's baby. And I ended up having a miscarriage, and my life went upside down, I thought that was the sign I shouldn't be with Mark, and so I lost it, and the story is too long, but the point is Izzie, you have to tell Alex, before it is too late.

All the sudden a little boy comes up to Izzie.

Little boy: Hi Lady

Izzie: Hey there, what is your name?

Little boy: Alexander

Izzie: Oh nice name, how old are you?

Little 6 yrs old!

Izzie: Wow

A woman comes up to them

Lady: Actually he is 4, he is always trying to act older than he actually is.

Izzie and Addison laugh.

Alexander: Mom , stop it, here Lady have this cupcake.

Izzie looked at the cupcake and smiled

Izzie: thank you.

Boy's mother: Alex, I thought I told you not to put frosting on the cupcakes, sorry he always has to sweeten up everything.

Alexander: Sorry my Mom doesn't understand that cupcakes with frosting are so much better than plain ones, don't you agree with me?

Izzie smiled and a tears came down her face.

Izzie: yes, yes I do, (izzie hugs the boy)

Izzie: Addison ,I have to go speak to Alex, can you take me to his house?

Addison: No, Izzie, he left to the airport, he decided to join the plastic surgery program in New York, you have to get to the airport!

Izzie: Oh my god, I got to go.

Addison: I will drive you.

They drive on the way to the airport

And Izzie looks out the window, and thinking about what she is going to say to Alex, she just doesn't know .

"Run" by Snow Patrol

I'll sing it one last time for you Then we really have to go You've been the only thing that's right In all I've done

And I can barely look at you But every single time I do I know we'll make it anywhere Away from here

Addison parks her red mustang( lol just thinking Addison has to drive a hot car) in front of the airport.

Izzie jumps out and runs through the airport.

Light up, light up As if you have a choice Even if you cannot hear my voice I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder And we'll run for our lives I can hardly speak I understand Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes Makes it so hard not to cry And as we say our long goodbye I nearly do

Izzie gets stopped by a security guard.

Security Guard: Hey lady, what you think you doing running in this air port?

Izzie glares at him: I need to fine someone, so stop being an ass, and let me go find him!

Security Guard: Ok, now you don't get to call me an ass. (he pages another security guard over his walkie talkie (that is what they are called right? Lol)

Scene where Alex is waiting in line to check in.

The security guards walkie talkie goes off and Alex can hear it.

Walkie talkie: Hey Tom, I need some back up over, a hear, some tall , blonde, model is here and is cussing me out, saying she needs to see someone.

Izzie in the back ground of the walkie talkie: Don't call me a model you ass!

The security guard then runs to the other one and Alex stands there laughing and then follows him.

Alex walks up and sees that he was indeed right, that woman the security guard was talking about was Izzie.

Izzie: Oh come on, jerks leave me alone.

Alex: Yeah, I am who she is looking for.

Security Guard: Well, she caused trouble so she is going with us.

Alex: Wait , no I am her doctor, I can take care of this ( He looks at Izzie)

Izzie: yeah , I need to talk to him

Security Guards leave

Izzie: Thank you Alex.

Alex: yeah, it was my pleasure.

Izzie: So why are you leaving?

Alex: I really don't need to explain anything to you, if that is all you have to say.

Alex turns and starts to walk away.

Izzie screams: Cupcakes!

Alex turns around

Izzie: Cupcakes, that is our thing , it has always been our thing, Alex you are the, you are the frosting on my cupcake, Alex, and..

Alex interrupts her : Izzie

Izzie: Alex no, let me talk (she shoves the cupcake on Alex's mouth, the cupcake the boy gave her. )

Alex laughs

Izzie: Alex, this has been so hard for me to admit, but Alex , I love you, I realized I loved you for sure, the moment you kissed me in the stairway , it was like everything that happened with Denny, I just finally was not hurting, and Alex, you have always been there for me, and yes , we had our horrible times, but I feel what we shared, the little moments, like when you carried me off that bed, I was broken, and you , you Alex, even though you hated Denny, you carried me off that bed, you waited outside my bedroom, but didn't come in, because you cared about me, you didn't want me to be overwhelmed, because you know me, you really know me, you were the one to come outside that day when I didn't go in the hospital, you were able to get me to go home, and you Alex, are someone I feel I can spend the rest of my life with and not get bored, you are always suprising me, everyday, and I don't know really what more I can say, other than I love you. (Izzie starts to cry) and if you leave to New York, I cannot imagine how life would be here, I don't want to, please, please don't leave me Alex, please.

Alex hugs Izzie

Alex: I will never leave you Izzie, I just wanted you to tell me, I knew you loved me, I know you know that I love you, you are my first love, my only love. And this cupcake is too sweet.

Izzie kisses Alex

And the frosting gets all over her nose and face

Izzie: Alex, did I ever say that you taste good?

Alex: Well, you know I try

Izzie smiles and Alex and her walk out the airport, and Addison sits in her car, looking at them walk out the air port. She thinks to herself, wow, there is Mark and I, but this time, they were able to tell them, that it is ok.

Addison drives home and opens the door.

Mark: Addie, is that you?

Addison: yes, Mark I was wondering if we can make some cupcakes.

Mark: When did you start liking cupcakes.

Addison: I don't know, I just feel the sudden urge.( Addison smiles and closes the door)

Have heart my dear We're bound to be afraid Even if it's just for a few days Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up As if you have a choice Even if you cannot hear my voice I'll be right beside you dear

The End I hoped you enjoyed it, I know not a lot of mark and izzie romantic scenes, but yeah I hope you liked it. 


End file.
